


Dead Girl Walking

by BriMarie



Series: Spooky Season Fics [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: 18+, 31 Days Of Halloween, Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, College, College Life, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lemon, Longing, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, PWP, Pining, Porn With Plot, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Song fic, Yearning, frat party, halloween party, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: It's Halloween, they're at a party, and Ricky's eyes just can't help but get distracted by his best friend's costume.*Rini smut*
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: Spooky Season Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925980
Kudos: 36





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Totally named after the Heathers song Dead Girl Walking.

He's not blind. He knows his best friend is attractive. She always has been. He even admitted to himself that he may or may not have had a little crush on her for a little while now.

But good god did she looking amazing tonight.

The gang had all been invited to EJ's frat's annual Halloween party. They had all agreed to go meet each other there instead of car pulling since their schedules weren't matching up. 

Ricky and Nini on the other hand were one of the few who had been free at the same time. She had asked him to pick her up from her apartment, and he of course said yes.

He had been tapping on his steering wheel to the beat of "Monster Mash" as he waited for her to come down. He saw someone walking towards his car and looked over to see Nini waving at him.

He smiled when he saw her face, but then his eyes peeked down at her costume. He felt the breath leave his body at the sight of her.

He wasn't familiar with the character, but it was a really hot cheerleader outfit. She clearly wore a push up bra and hiked up the skirt so that it stopped mid thigh, and her midriff was exposed. Her plump red lips seemed to tie the look all together. 

Fuck, she was drop dead gorgeous.

She opened his door and popped a squat. "Hey you, thanks for the ride. I brought a snickers bar as gratuity." 

He snaps out of his daze when he takes the candy bar. "Thanks, but you didn't have to."

She waved him off. "Nonsense, I owe you something from all the times I had you drive me around." 

She reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck for a brief hug. He made sure his hands were far up her back when he hugged back.

She let go of him and straightened out her top. "Do you know who I'm dressed as?" She posed for him, but it didn't help him figure out who she was.

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell. Are you like some character from Riverdale or Teen Wolf?"

She makes an offended face. "Double no. I'm the iconic man eater Jennifer Check from the Jennifer's Body. Educate yourself Bowen."

"You know I'm not crazy about horror films."

She looks at his costume and tried to get it. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm tracksuit Robert Pattinson. I just didn't feel like doing the cornrows, so I just look like some drug dealer from Euphoria."

"Clever, but enough chit chat. Let's go! I'm ready to get white girl wasted, and eat a shit ton of skittles."

"As you wish."

They jammed out to his Halloween playlist as he parked in front of the frat house. He opened the door for her like a gentleman and stayed by her side. He knew how dangerous it was for girls to be alone at these parties.

She had coiled her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder as they entered. When they got inside, they spotted Seb and Carlos dressed as Rocky Horror and Frank-N-Furter dancing in the center to "Disturbia."

Nini had walked ahead of him and hugged the couple. Nini had been so focused on getting over to them that she missed all the lustful stares of the men, but Ricky did not.

He had glared down every single dude that looked at her. He's always felt the need to look after her, but this felt different. He felt...jealous. Of course he knew he couldn't stop people from looking, but he could stop people from possibly approaching her. 

He made his way to the dance floor and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiles when she looks up at him. 

"I was just about to come and get you. I wanted to dance with you."

"I don't dance."

She playfully rolls her eyes. "Shut up you liar. You dance all the time."

"Yeah, but that's just around you."

"I don't wanna dance with anyone else." She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her chin on his chest. "Just for a little bit, and then I'll leave you be."

She made her signature puppy dog eyes that she knew always made him swoon. He absentmindedly pulled her closer rubbing circles on her hips. 

"You little minx. You know I won't say no to you."

"Is that a yes?"

He rolls his eyes and smiles. "Yes."

She beams and wraps her arms around his neck. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you later."

"Surrreee."

She presses her full body against his. Playing with the ends of his curls. She pops a lollipop in her mouth she got from her purse and makes direct eye contact. 

She begins sucking on it rather, suggestively. He had felt a blush rise on his cheeks as he watched her lick and suck on the candy. He wondered if she knew what she was doing. The feeling of her breast pressed on him didn't really help either.

"Do you want a taste?"

His ears turned red at the question. "W-what?!"

She takes out the lollipop. "Wanna lick?"

"Oh um no thanks."

"Your loss." She placed it back in her mouth. "My lollipop is pretty sweet."

He almost choked at her choice of words. He swears she's doing it on purpose, or maybe his head is just playing games with him.

When the chorus of the song comes on, she surprised him by turning around and placing her back to his torso. She put his hands on her bare midriff as she began grinding her hips against him.

He silently gasped at the feeling of her soft bare skin, and he can feel her skirt rising up a bit on his jeans as she moves her hips. Fuck, she was so hot.

He rested his head on her shoulder letting his body do the talking. He slowly shifted his hands down to her hips waiting for her to tell him when to stop, but she never did. His hands began guiding her to how he wanted her to move.

He had forgotten he was even at a party fully enchanted by whatever spell she had put on him. She grabbed his hand and slowly moved it to the front of her skirt, and he swore he was gonna have a heart attack if she pushed it any further. 

Before anything else can progress, the song ended and so did her grinding. She spun around and made an innocent smile as if she didn't just dry hump him a few seconds ago.

"What's wrong Ricky? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He really can't tell if she was screwing with him or not, but either way he was a mess. 

"Nothing, just overheated. Dance floors get so hot with all the people dancing near you and all. I'm gonna go cool off somewhere."

"Alright I'll find you later. I'll be with Carlos and Seb."

He just nods before making his way off the dance floor. He takes a water from the fridge to help his body chill down. He went upstairs since there were far less people there. 

He felt stiffness in his pants and knew it wouldn't be softening anytime soon. He needed to go handle it somewhere in private. He began his search for some empty room or a bathroom.

"There you are."

He stopped when he looked behind him to see the woman who was the cause of his situation.

"Hey..."

"You were gone for a while. I was starting to get concerned. Everything alright?"

"Uh." He took a quick look at his crotch and covered it awkwardly with his hand. "Yeah everything is good."

She steadily walked up to him. "Really? You seem kind of, stiff." 

He swore he saw her glance at his crotch. "What makes you say that?"

She stepped up to him until he could see the freckles on her face. She gripped his arms and began massaging them. "You're so tense. Let's find a quiet room so I can take care of that for you."

"Oh there's no need."

"It's no problem. I owe you one anyways."

"Cool..."

She leads him to the end of the hall where there had been an empty room. She had closed and locked the door behind them as he sat on the bed. She popped off her shoes and crawled behind him.

"Take off your jacket. I need to access your bare muscles."

He did as told and threw the jacket to the ground revealing his white tank top. She began massaging both his shoulders soothingly. He lets out a moan. 

"What's got you so tense?"

He was glad it was dark in the room because she'd be able to see his blush and the tent in his pants. 

"It's nothing really just school stuff."

She hums and presses her chest against his back. She trailed her hands from his shoulders down to his abs. He began breathing a little harder at the contact. 

"Neens, what're you doing?"

"I told you on the dance floor." She licks along his exposed neck causing him to grunt. "I'd make it up to you later."

"And how exactly do you plan on making it up to me?" 

"Well you see..." She climbed into his lap and started to grind herself on him. His hands quickly grip her hips. "I was hoping you'd let me ride you." 

He smirked. "Well what's stopping you?"

She smiled and latched her lips with his. He could taste the watermelon lollipop she had been sucking earlier on her lips. He moved his hands under her skirt and rubbed her bare hips. He tugged at the seems of her panties. 

She detached her mouth from his and trailed her hands down his chest. "Do you wanna take my top off?"

He nodded his head so abruptly he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. She lifted her arms up to make it easier on him. He slowly lifted the shirt off of her head and admired the scenery in front of him. 

He put his face in between her breast and began kissing & sucking on them. She hugged his head loving that he would for sure leave love marks. 

He unclasped her bra at lightning speed. It was so quick that she didn't even notice that he had undone it. She wondered how he knew how to do that. 

She slid her bra off and realized that he hadn't stripped down at all. As if he could read her mind, he laid her down on her back and ripped off his tank. He hovered over her, and she wrapped her legs around him so that their centers could touch.

He chuckled before kissing her neck. "You're so eager Neens."

"I've been yearning for you to touch me all day."

He raises a brow, but doesn't stop kissing down her neck. "Really? That's funny because..." He groped both of her breast and sucked on her nipple causing her to throw her head back. "I've been wanting you too."

He begins hiking up her skirt until her panties were completely exposed. He rested his thumb on her clit on the outside of her underwear. He took note of how wet she already was. 

"You were testing my urges when you grinded on me downstairs. I wanted to jump you right there."

She smirked evilly. "I know. It's impossible not to feel your hardened dick pressed against my ass Ricardo."

"So I wasn't going crazy. You were actually tryna get a rise out of me."

She nodded. "That's one way of putting it."

"Since you wanna be such a tease, I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine."

He crawled down and placed her legs around his head. He licked her clit from the outside of her panties. She tightened her legs around his head, but he pushed them away. He smirked when she groaned. 

He leisurely rubbed his thumb in circles on her clit wickedly smiling at her struggling to keep her legs from pulling his head closer. He began pulling her panties down. When they were finally off, he placed his mouth right over her center. 

Right when she thought he was about to go down on her, he pulls away. She whines at the loss of contact. He chuckles at her reaction and begins pulling down his pants. She sat up when he was only down to his boxers.

She shoved him so that he fell on his back. She climbed onto his lap and began rubbing her soaked pussy on his dick. He thrusted himself as she grinded on him. She ducks down and gives him a fleeting kiss. 

"I really want you in my mouth."

He felt his dick twitch at her words. "I really want that too."

She kissed all the way down his torso. When she reached his groin, she pulled down from the seems until it was successfully off his body. His shaft sprung out of his boxers, and she smiled when she saw her affect on him. He had been a more impressive size than she imagined him to be.

She wrapped her fingers around him and rested her lips on his tip. His body stiffened at her touch. She inched her head down on his shaft as much as she could. Anything that she couldn't fit she covered with her hand. 

She was never too crazy about taking it slow, so she started bobbing her head as quickly as she could. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as he threw his head back on the pillow. She had tightened her grip on the lower part of his shaft as she moved her head on him.

He started to slowly thrust into her mouth careful not to go too deep. She matched his rhythm letting him take control of her movements. He guided her head on his shaft moaning when she licked him. She cupped his balls and began massaging them as he thrusted into her throat.

He slowly moved himself until he was fully inside her mouth before pulling out. He considered placing himself back in her throat but decided he wanted to fill another part of her more.

"Sit on my lap."

She did as told and crawled on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he gripped her hips to align his dick with her slit. She pulled him into a sloppy kiss. 

He reached down one of his fingers and rubbed her clit as their tongues collided. She shivered at the contact letting out whimpers as they kissed. He rolled his thumb on her steadily in circles loving the reaction he was getting out of her. 

She couldn't stand this friction any longer. She detached their lips and began sucking on his neck. She rolled her hips on his lap making him tighten his hold on her hips as he threw his head back.

"Ricky..."

He hummed as a response.

"I want you inside me."

He smirked. "As you wish."

As she sucked on his pulse point, he lifted her hips to align his tip with her hole. When she felt him touch her entrance, she sucked in a breath. He finally slid himself into her enjoying how tight she was around him. She dug her nails into his back as she buried her head into his neck.

He began shifting his hips up and down loving the little noises that would come out of her with each thrust. She began grinding on him as he bucked his hips messing up his rhythm for a second before he began to meet her in the middle. 

Though their pace was pleasurable, she desired more. She kissed up his neck until she got to his lips. 

"Faster."

He sped up his thrust accidentally hitting her g spot as he did. She let out a moan he hadn't heard before, and he desperately wanted to hear her make it again. He slammed himself again hitting the spot again. He began purposely aiming for it with every thrust making her scream like a banshee.

Suddenly, he pushed her down onto her back without ever removing his shaft from her. He moved his thumb on her clit causing her to tighten her legs around his waist. He reached down to suck on her nipple. She almost lost it right then and there.

She began slowly grinding her hips as a way of telling him to thrust again. He gave her clit a few more strokes and her nipple a final suck before releasing both to focus on pounding her. He grabbed her hips and shoved his entire shaft into her resulting in her letting out a hearty moan.

He rested his body on top of hers. He kissed and began forming love marks on her neck. He started quickly thrusting into her. She let her head fling back deeper into the covers allowing him more access to her neck. She wrapped her legs fully around his waist pulling him as close as she can.

She let her hand roam through his curls while the other clawed at his back. He started hitting her sweet spot again causing her body to stiffen up at the intense yet pleasurable sensation. She rolled her eyes in the back of her head as she felt her climax coming in the near future. 

"Mm fuck Ricky, that feels _so_ good oh my god."

She had no idea how long they had been going at it, but she does know that he was making her body quiver under him. She also knows that she was about to peak soon. She brought him into a passionate kiss. He moaned as their lips met. 

"You're so perfect Neens."

His random words make her smile against his lips. He grunts with the last few thrust, and she can tell by his face that he's close too. 

He lifted her hips a bit off the mattress as he rocked into her. "Neens..." 

She already knew what he was implying. "Finish in my mouth."

He nodded as he continued to pump into her. He felt his abs begin to tighten signifying his rapidly approaching orgasm. He pulled out, and she quickly crawled over to him, placing her lips over him. He grabbed a fist full of her hair as he finished into her throat.

She sucked him long after his orgasm before finally releasing him with a pop of her lips. He fell on his back, and she rested beside him. They lay in silence for a few minutes trying to find the energy to speak. He ends up being the first to talk.

"This is definitely the best Halloween ever."

She chuckled as she rolled over so that she was lying on his chest. "Even better than the year EJ got trapped in a haunted corn maze for two hours?"

He nodded. "Yep, ten million times better." He wrapped his arm around her to plant a kiss on her forehead. "I don't think any year will beat this one."

She reached up and sucked on his earlobe. "Wait til next year."

He felt a shiver go down his spine. "Oh?"

She gave him another passionate kiss. "Round two at my place?"

He smirks before giving her a kiss on the shoulder. "You read my mind babe."

**Author's Note:**

> If you dressed up, who or what did you go as? I went as Mia Wallace from Pulp Fiction.
> 
> That concludes Spooky Season Fics for the year! Until next year! 
> 
> Happy Halloween!!


End file.
